


It's simple and it's plain

by the_Orange_one



Series: f1 drabbles [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Orange_one/pseuds/the_Orange_one
Summary: Alex + Max + "The Winner Takes It All"
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen
Series: f1 drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205543
Kudos: 4
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	It's simple and it's plain

“I don’t wanna talk,” Alex says. It’s not like he and Max have anything left to say to each other. They were never quite friends, just as they were never quite lovers. 

In his heart, he knows they were always going to end up here; Max standing tall, Alex fallen by the wayside. 

“Actually, I think you should go.”

Max hesitates. For one weird moment, Alex thinks he’s really going to miss this.

He almost laughs. Never in a million years did he think this would end with them skipping the breakup sex.

“Alright,” says Max, and then he leaves.


End file.
